Right of All Beings
by TyLeeChan
Summary: Aftermath: After a long and difficult journey, Blurr wakes up in a hospital room, very confused, and with only one desire: to run again. Unfortunately, it would take him longer than he wanted. Sequel to Justifying the Means TFA


**WOOW! I've worked ALL day and finally finished it. Although the ending sucks. I can never write good endings. I don't really know what the plot of this is...Its mostly little blips about Blurr after he was rescued in Justifying the Means and his 'problems' now. Its a transistion to the bigger plot in this now-called 'Aftermath' series. Next up is a Jettwins sequel to Justifying the Means, and then the big plot will be revealed *mwahahaha* The title is based off of a quote from the first Bayformers movie, where they say that 'Freedom is the right of all sentient beings'. I cut out the sentient part because it made it too long. But throughout this fic it talks about freedom in different forms and stuf. I've been dying to write Blurr for AGES. I've only written dialouge for him three times, and twice wasn't in serious situations. I got some advice from Artisan Brown (who like, is a genius Blurr dialouge writer) so I cut making all his words run together. Its actually made it a LOT easier, so I thank you, Brownie!! There are hints at Red Alert x Hotshot and Sari x Bumblebee in this, so if you are against you can mute out those parts or something. I don't know XD Well...enjoy and review!**

* * *

His thoughts and senses were even quicker than usual. They flew through his processor in a rapid procession.

_Cliffjumper throwing him into the garbage disposal…_

_Swindle claiming him as his own merchandise…_

_Jetfire and Jetstorm fighting in the cell…_

_Perceptor carrying him into an operating room…_

There was a jolt. Like an electric current running through his chassis. Suddenly he couldn't make sense of anything. What was happening? He felt his spark beating faster. Everything was so dark. Though, if he focused enough, some light was visible, but it was as if he was seeing it through a thick material. What could that mean? Unless…

His viz scanners were closed.

It didn't take much to open them, though he regretted it instantly. The light in the room was overpowering and he blinked several times in order to get accustomed to it. He hadn't been able to really 'blink' before, had he? Slowly, he raised his head in order to look around. He hadn't been able to do that before either…

He was in an unfamiliar gray room. It was rather small from what he could tell, and in a corner there was a mess of machinery. He recognized them to be used for medical purposes. It seemed that he was propped on an examination table. There was the sound of constant dripping beside him. He turned and saw an IV running fluids into his servo. Wait a nanoclick…

"Blurr! You're awake!" Somebot shouted from in front of him. Unfortunately, whoever was speaking was too short to be seen from the table. He tried to lift his head further, but it brought pain that he couldn't bear.

"Where-where-where…where am I?" He asked. Everything was happening so quickly. Usually he was able to process things at this rate, but it seemed that everything was slightly more difficult to accomplish now. Or it could be the fact that he had a processorache the size of Cybertron itself.

"And they said you wouldn't be able to form words this soon. Well, I guess you proved those slaggin' stuck-up medibots wrong!" The `bot seemed very proud of himself because of…well, something he didn't do. "I wonder how long it will take for you to start running again, shouldn't be more than a deca-cycle before you can-"

This wasn't helping his processorache.

"Slaggit Cliffjumper just answer my question!" He had finally indentified the `bot's voice while he was ranting. He could clearly remember the same intonations when Cliffjumper used to 'talk' to him while searching for him in the garbage disposal.

"Oh…Oh yeah!" Cliffjumper chuckled, "Forgot that you're probably a bit confused. You're in the infirmary! The most secure room in the whole place!"

Oh. That made sense. It surely explained the IV and the medical devices. And the overall bland appearance of the room. But that was only one bit of bewilderment taken care of. There was still so much more that was unexplained.

He looked back at the IV again. How it was connected to his servo. _His_ servo. He carefully moved each finger, slowly at first, then quickly like usual. Just watching the movement gave him the feeling of ecstasy. How he wanted to move his feet! But seeing how sore most of his parts were, the outcome of that would probably not be too good. He wasn't content to just lie down and watch his fingers move, however, no matter how happy it made him. He wanted to run. He _had_ to run. Not running was like being deprived of all freedom. And now he was so close, he could taste it.

In order to take his processor off of his predicament, he turned to speak with Cliffjumper again. The red `bot had stepped back a bit and was observing his every move, smiling widely as he did so. Usually this would've freaked Blurr out a bit, but he saw something innocent in him. Cliffjumper was genuinely excited to see Blurr online and well. Though Blurr had no idea why. He only had one memory of ever meeting with the `bot, and that had been rather short. In fact, he didn't recall if Cliffjumper even spoke a word. He was a rather quiet one.

Then again…he did have vague recollections of other encounters with Cliffjumper, but they were quite different. They had been recently, when he…wasn't all himself. Blurr could remember the `bot throwing him into the garbage disposal. Then there were also mega-cycles where he could remember hearing Cliffjumper's voice, talking to him. Spilling his spark to a cube he was trying to find. He had heard all about his anger issues, his oil addiction, everything. This led Blurr to a conclusion.

Did Cliffjumper have any real friends?

No. It wasn't Blurr's place to judge Cliffjumper like that. Not now. Not when he was still confused about himself.

"What exactly…happened to me?" He asked nervously. There were some things he could clearly remember. Being on Earth. Flying through the space bridge. Escaping from the clones. Running all the way to Longarm. And then…it was a little fuzzy. He could remember that he couldn't do anything…that he didn't have a definite chassis. He remembered certain faceplates too. But it was as if no time had passed at all. Like everything happened at once.

"You mean you don't remember?" Cliffjumper frowned.

"Well, it is possible that I do but at the same time it feels like something is missing…something important that I'm not exactly able to place at this precise moment, though I'm sure after I calm down a little bit I'll be able to recall." Blurr pondered for a nanoclick. "Perhaps if you can clear me up on some of the details of my previous being, I could fill in all of the annoying missing spaces."

"Sounds easy enough," Cliffjumper nodded, "Well, from what we can gather, you went to go meet Longarm and inform him about the differences in the suspected traitor and the real one. But, well, you didn't know, did you? Or maybe you figured it out, and went to confront him? I bet you were actually the first `bot to know! I mean, he didn't exactly decide to reveal himself to anybot else 'till a lot later…Slaggin' Decepticon coward…"

Blurr blinked. He wasn't quite sure who Cliffjumper was talking about. Not yet. But he spoke with a passion and he could see the red `bot's anger through his viz scanners. Whoever this was, Cliffjumper definitely didn't like him.

Instead of further questions he played along. "And then what?"

"Well, we assume he attacked you, then ran you into the tunnels where…well…" Cliffjumper scrunched up his faceplate, full of disgust, "I should've known he was the traitor! He had been acting so odd, and if anybot was thinking rationally, they would've known! Then this wouldn't have happened! But then again, who would ever have guessed that Longarm was really Shockwave?"

Suddenly, with that one sentence, everything hit Blurr at full blast. His viz scanners shut tight and he saw all that was missing. Longarm was Shockwave. The horrible truth was rediscovered. The traitor had tricked him into running into the tunnels, and then he had crushed him. Crushed him! Another jolt flew through him again, familiar to the one he felt when he awoke. Except a bit worse. His servos rose to his head. His processor was pounding.

It was like he was stuck in a dark room, with only one thing visible: A single, red, round viz scanner. His assailant's viz scanner. Staring straight at him. No, through him. Like he couldn't escape.

"Blurr? Blurr!? Are you okay!?" He could hear Cliffjumper shout, though it seemed from really far away. "Answer me!"

"I don't know-I don't know-I don't know-" He grunted as the pain increased.

"I'm calling a nurse!"

Blurr tried to object, but couldn't. Everything was coming back into focus, but he still was unable to pull everything back together. By the time he could clearly see his surroundings, Cliffjumper was at the screen by the right wall, frantically talking and pressing buttons. Blurr didn't really think a nurse was necessary. All that had happened was…he really didn't know what had happened. Some kind of unpredictable reaction. Apparently.

"You really didn't have to do that. It was just some aches and an overreaction due to a bit of distress because of the fact that I was almost _offlined_ by my boss, or at least that's what it seems. If that is the case than I assume that it would be completely natural for that to happen." Blurr reassured. Though he knew it was probably something much more serious than that. He didn't have the spark to see Cliffjumper worked up because of him. Not when he hadn't done anything to deserve it.

"Well, they probably want to know that you're awake anyways. They'll want to run some tests and stuff to make sure that everything is running properly." Cliffjumper reasoned. "So…you remember all that now, huh?

"Yes it would seem that I do," Blurr replied. "What was I like exactly after I was crushed and how was I able to stay online for such a long time in such an obscure state? Surely I should've gone offline as intended after that brutal attack, I mean, what, if any, parts of that situation did I possibly have going in my favor? As I was previously quite aware there is no such thing as luck although I am now currently prepared to swear on what is left of my life that it does exist owing to my current position, as you can probably agree."

Cliffjumper stared for a nanoclick, processing everything that Blurr had said. He forgot that the other `bot wasn't used to him talking back. He would have to try to enunciate a bit better in the future to heighten the comprehension.

"Uh…well…the cube is over there…" He pointed, "If you really want to see it."

Blurr turned to his left and saw a small table. On top of it was a compacted piece of metal made up of different shades of grey. It had been ripped open on one of its sides, and circuitry could be seen peeking out of it.

"That…was me?" He didn't see how it was possible. There was no chance of survival in that kind of circumstance.

"It had more of a resemblance before they removed your spark," Cliffjumper explained, "It used to be your color scheme."

That was a bit more information than Blurr needed to hear. He felt like he was going to be sick. Seeing his former chassis…mangled and ripped open…seeing his own circuitry exposed…it was like a nightmare. But it was real.

The door opened. Both Blurr's and Cliffjumper's attention were directed to the visitor. It was most likely the nurse coming to answer to Cliffjumper's call. Except he didn't look to happy to see her.

"Not you again!" He growled. The femme stood in the doorway with a servo on her hip.

"Out. Now." She ordered. Her tone told Blurr that you didn't want to mess with her.

"You can't make me!" Cliffjumper replied defiantly. Blurr watched, helplessly, from his position as the two of them carried on. "I'm just making sure my field agent is okay!"

"You don't want me to say it again." Her viz scanners became slits.

"Are you threatening me?" His servos clenched into fists, "I don't think somebot like _you_ should be threatening a 'Prime'."

"Last time I checked, you aren't going to be a 'Prime' until a few orbital cycles from now." She reminded, "Not that you will be competent enough to keep that title for very long."

"All right! That's it!" Cliffjumper shouted as he charged forward. The femme stood her ground until the last possible nanoclick. When he was about to strike her, she slipped over to the side, causing him to continue running forward out the door. As soon as he had made it past the entryway, she pressed a button on the wall to seal it shut.

There was the sound of beating and yelling from the other side. Then it was quiet again. Cliffjumper must've given up.

"Works every time…" The femme mused. Then she turned to Blurr, "So you _are _awake! I thought that he had raised a false alarm…" Moving over to his table, she pointed her left servo at him, which released a red light. It maneuvered up and down his chassis, making several beeping tones as it did.

"Excuse me but do you think that you can possibly-" Blurr began, but she cut him off.

"Unless you want me to accidently turn you offline, I'd suggest you be quiet." Ouch. He clamped down his mouth, trying not to verbalize all of the questions he wanted answered.

The whole procedure didn't take too much time, but it seemed so long and too enduring. He simply wanted more information. Why did he have to be kept in the dark for so long?

The nurse typed in some data into a nearby computer. As she did so, the monitor next to it sprang to life.

"Red Alert, are you there!?" A young voice asked, a bit too enthusiastically. Blurr couldn't see who it was from his angle, but Red Alert could. She looked even more annoyed with him than with Cliffjumper.

"What is it, Hot Shot?" She snapped.

"Well…I was just wondering if you could take another look at my…"

"Slaggit, you glitchhead! You know perfectly well that that stabilizing servo is absolutely fine! Now, if you don't have anything else you want to tick me off with, I'm kinda busy!" Red Alert retaliated. There was a short silence on the other end.

"…I'm sorry…"

"Yeah, you better be." She huffed, then cut off the connection. As she returned to Blurr, her faceplate was a bit flushed. But not in an exasperated way. Almost in a happy sort of way. "Sorry about that…Hot Shot likes to interrupt me at times like this."

"That's fine, I guess. I mean, it's not like we can really try to control the impulses of others when we are in such conditions as you have shown yourself to be in. I remember a time when…" Blurr started, only to be cut off again.

"Okay, okay. Woah. They weren't kidding when they said you had a mouth," She waved her servos telling him to stop, "Now, why did Cliffjumper call me, other than the fact that you woke up. I was told that something serious was happening."

Blurr explained it to her as simply and to the point as he could. And even with that it still lasted a few cycles.

"Looks like some psychological trauma to me." She sighed, "We were afraid of that. Look, I know it may be hard, but you're going to have to tell me everything you remember. Slowly! If possibly. If you don't let it out now, it could get worse."

Blurr breathed in slowly. He didn't want to go through the same kind of pain again.

"I'm aware of being tossed into the garbage disposal by Cliffjumper shortly after…_it_ happened. Not that you should blame him for anything! He, like we all were, was still under the impression that our head of intel was…"

"Nobot is blaming Cliffjumper for anything." Red Alert cleared up, "He's actually the `bot who finally put two and two together in order to reveal Shockwave. And he wouldn't have done that if he hadn't thrown you away. That's about the only _real_ good he's done though." Blurr winced at the mention of the traitor's name, then continued.

"I was in the garbage disposal for maybe a few orbital cycles…no wait it had to be longer than that, or maybe my track of time is still skewed. Not that the time probably matters anyways, but it's always good to be accurate." Red Alert shot a look telling him he was straying away from the topic, "Then some Decepticon named Swindle picked me up like I was some piece of merchandise he could sell to other `cons, which I am _not_! In fact, he didn't even bother to be gentle in handling me, and I recall being dropped numerous times. I don't think that an arms dealer should be as careless as he was. His credentials no doubt should be reconsidered."

"Are you really judging the credentials of a Decepticon arms dealer?" Red Alert asked. Blurr blushed as he realized he went off topic again.

"Swindle apparently was captured because the next time I was let out of his stuffy transwarp compartment, which by the way could probably be used to track him in the future, I was in a cell in the stockade. He was trying to negotiate me with a pair of twin `bots for his freedom, which I must admit was rather intelligent. Probably the first intelligent thing he did. One of the twins, I believe his name was Jetfire, took him up on his offer which freed me from the `con's evil, clumsy servos. And then…" He paused and looked at Red Alert as he remembered the events, "W-What happened to them, Red Alert? Why were they doing that to each other?"

There was a pained look on Red Alert's faceplate.

"Jetfire and Jetstorm are the first flying Autobots. In order to do that, we had to use Decepticon coding…they were fine for awhile but recently the coding has begun to take over…" She stopped, unable to say anymore. It looked too hard for her to express.

"You were a specific part in the team that configured them then?"

"I transferred the coding into their shells." There was a silence. Blurr regretted bringing up the subject further. She obviously felt guilty. "Jetfire wanted to see you when you woke up. He wanted to make sure that you were alright after he dropped you." She laughed weakly.

"Where is he now? Why can't he see me?"

"We've had to quarantine the two of them…the threat to both public safety as well as their own is overwhelming…" She explained. Were they really that dangerous? They were Autobots, for spark's sake! But with the Decepticon programming…it must be difficult to control. Blurr decided it was time to change the subject for good.

"Where is Shockwave?" He asked, not without experiencing a blip of pain at the name.

Red Alert smiled. "I thought you would never ask."

* * *

"Hey, Zippy!"

Blurr looked up from the many documents he had been reading about the final battle on Earth. Although Red Alert and many others had told him everything about it, he still couldn't understand everything about it. Mostly how Shockwave had been defeated by…Bumblebee and Bulkhead. It wasn't that Blurr wasn't confident in their abilities, but the traitor had almost offlined him _and_ Ultra Magnus. And then was taken down so easily. It made Blurr feel weak. Like he should've been able to fight back too.

How ironic, then, that the yellow `bot happened to visit at that moment. He was accompanied by Sari Sumdac, whom Blurr had learned all about. It was hard to believe that the little girl that had rescued him from lifetime imprisonment was really a techno-organic. Then again, it kinda made sense. How else had an organic been able to accomplish such feats? Surely in those cases they must have _some_ circuitry in them.

Bumblebee looked older from the last time they met. The events after the space bridge skirmish must've really changed him. Of course, why wouldn't they have? He had learned to take responsibility for his own actions. And he had also lost a close friend.

"Hello, Bumblebee and Miss Sumdac." He nodded to each accordingly, then focused on Sari, "The pictures all these reporters are taking don't really do you justice, Miss Sumdac, as I can clearly see you are much lovelier in person. Maybe they should get their cameras fixed or else quit their occupation altogether. I would surely do that if I were them."

He slipped a glance at Bumblebee, who looked about ready to pull a Cliffjumper. He smiled. It was so much fun to push his buttons.

Sari blushed. "Please don't call me that! It's _way_ too formal. I'm cool with just 'Sari'."

"No you are not! He's staying on a last-name basis with you." Bumblebee interjected, then pushed Sari out of the way to confront Blurr. This ought to be good, "What are you doing flirting with her!?" He hissed so she couldn't hear.

"Flirting with her? I'm appalled that you would suggest such a thing! I was just stating the facts from my observations of stories on her." Blurr replied, "Don't you agree with what I said?"

"Yeah, but I didn't agree with it coming from your mouth."

"It's very nice to see you again too, Bumblebee."

Bumblebee blinked, thought for a nanoclick, and realized what Blurr was doing.

"You mean you don't…" He asked. Blurr shook his head and gave him a reassuring grin, "Aw, slag, you scared me for a nanoclick! Since when did you have a sense of humor?"

Blurr ignored what he considered and insult and when straight to the point. If Bumblebee was here now he should take advantage of the moment.

"How in the Pits were you able to defeat Shockwave?" A pain seared through his chassis. But this had to be done. He would endure through it.

"Wha-what? Why d'ya wanna know about that?" Blurr glared at him, "Oh yeah…right…I forgot…Well, I wish I could give you an answer, but I don't have one…I didn't do it. It was all Bulkhead…unless you count me as a distraction. He had shot me and was about to finish me off when Bulkhead got to him."

"Did he hit him from behind or from the front?"

"Huh? Why is that important?" Blurr simply glared at him again, "Okay, okay, fine! I'm pretty certain he turned around and saw him coming. He tried to get Bulky too, but he was too late."

That was good. It wouldn't have felt right if Bulkhead had struck him from behind just as he had with Ultra Magnus. Or with Blurr. The fact that he stayed behind and didn't actually use any of his real strength to try to offline him proved something; he wasn't a capable fighter on his own. It also explained how Bumblebee and Bulkhead had taken him down.

Blurr envied the space bridge technician. He wanted to slag Shockwave. And from the front, not the back. He wanted to see the faceplate crunch underneath him. It was a gruesome thought, but he felt it was justice. He would crush a part of his chassis. Blurr's entire chassis had been crushed.

"BB. We're here to do more than talk about war stories." Sari reminded.

"Oh yeah! Perceptor and some other high up sciencebots assigned us to be your physical therapists." Bumblebee announced.

"Physical therapists? Why would I, whom you yourself have designated the 'fastest thing on wheels', need a physical therapist?" Blurr asked.

"They told us about your…problem…" Bumblebee said softly. Blurr had been afraid of that.

Shortly after waking up, Blurr had been diagnosed with severe psychological trauma. Although they had tried to stop it in its starting stages, the medibots hadn't been able to do anything but delay it. Red Alert had explained how it had worked. There were certain triggers that would set off his flashbacks, pains, and nightmares. At the moment they could only identify two. The first was anything to do with Shockwave, whether it be his name or a picture of him. He only experienced small jolts of pain every time, but that was only because it made him think about it. Who knew what would happen if he had to come face-to-face with the real Shockwave again?

The first one he could deal with. It wasn't too hard. He had gotten used to the sharp pains every time he was brought up. But the next one? No…he had to get over it.

His other trigger was running.

They had found this out after he was deemed fit to attempt it again. He had been able to walk for some time, and his stabilizing servos hadn't been sore any longer. He had begged all of the medibots to let him try. It was the only way he knew he would be able to live. Even though they told him it would take probably a stellar cycle for him to ever reach the speeds he used to accomplish with ease, he had to try. Eventually they gave in.

The first few nanoclicks were the best he had felt since he was reactivated. He could feel the energy rushing through him. The adrenaline. And yes it all changed so quickly.

In a flash his surroundings had unfocused and were replaced with the tunnels. He could see the walls coming toward him, feel them squeezing the life out of him. Again. The pain was unbearable. But the worst part? Hearing Shockwave's laughter echoing through the walls. Mocking him. Tormenting him. He couldn't take it.

He had woken up an orbital cycle later, strapped to his former examination table. Apparently he had been convulsing while he was out.

It tore him up inside that he couldn't run. Was he given a second chance only to never truly live as he did?

Something inside him wanted to laugh. Why did anybot think Bumblebee could help him? He didn't understand the first thing about true speed. Sure, he was pretty fast. But nothing in comparison to Blurr.

"What would you plan to do to fix my so-called 'problem' then?" Blurr asked.

"I have a few ideas…" Bumblebee grinned. Uh oh. That didn't sound promising.

* * *

" 'No'? What do you mean 'no'? Why wouldn't I qualify to go back on the field?" Blurr protested.

Optimus Magnus sighed.

"First off, Blurr, it's not that you don't qualify. We just want to make sure that you are ready…"

"Which I am absolutely positive that I am."

"…and second, we don't have a demand for field agents at the moment. The Decepticons haven't made a move yet. We are at a time, however short it may be, of peace."

Blurr tried not to let his anger show. He was ready. He had gotten over his running 'problem' as Bumblebee had called it. Just in time too. Bumblebee and Sari had been deployed along with Jazz as ambassadors to Earth. He was practically normal. Except if he was in a tight space. That had replaced his previous trigger of running. But how often did that happen to a `bot? And there was still the whole Shockwave thing, but he felt he could handle that.

"But how do you know for sure that the Decepticons haven't made even the slightest retaliation? Are you even certain of where the rest of them are located? For all we know they could be planning a massive attack right now, under our olfactory sensors!" Blurr retorted.

"Ultra Magnus agrees with me in my decision. As long as we have the space bridges secure, which we have redeployed all the teams to protect them, we are safe. We don't need anybot else risking their life for something we aren't sure of."

Oh yeah. Right. Listen to Ultra Magnus. Wasn't he the one who kicked you out of the Academy and was unaware of Shockwave's presence for stellar cycles? Sounds like somebot to get your wisdom from.

Optimus continued to tell him more reasons why he couldn't be redeployed, but Blurr zoned out. He didn't want to hear anymore about it if he wasn't going to agree with him. Instead of listening, he used his peripherals to look around the luxurious office. It wasn't much really. The thing that made it luxurious was its size. It was about three times as big as the office for the head of intel, which Blurr had visited several times.

But there was something different. There was motion that caught his viz scanner. He focused on trying to make it look like he was still paying attention to Optimus while he checked it out. He was a bit shocked with what he saw.

Next to him was standing what seemed to be an energy outline of Prowl, the member of the Earth Team that had fallen during the final battle. Blurr blinked a few times to make sure he was seeing correctly. There was no doubt about it. He wasn't imagining anything. 'Prowl' looked as surprised as Blurr that he was seen. He slowly rose out his servo and touched Blurr's shoulder. Blurr felt a small prickle.

Behind 'Prowl' was another moving energy outline, this time it was a Decepticon that Blurr also recognized. What was his name again…oh that's right. Starscream. He had been the one that had brought in the clones and messed up the whole space bridge struggle. And he was also a casualty in the final battle. He glared at Blurr and looked away.

What was this? Were these…ghosts? But there were no such things as ghosts! …right?

He turned away, trying to ignore the 'ghosts' beside him. It didn't work. On Optimus's desk, connected to the Matrix, was another one. It resembled one of the many Starscream clones, but its color scheme was not one that Blurr recognized. The clone looked up at Blurr, and sneered. There was a greedy look in his viz scanners.

"Blurr, are you okay? You look a little pale." Optimus asked, regaining his attention.

"Oh, yeah completely fine. In fact, if anything was wrong, I would be the first to tell you." Blurr insisted.

He didn't feel bad about lying. He wouldn't believe him anyways.

* * *

"…and I would like to thank Optimus Magnus, for allowing me to take this position, and for Blurr, who is the reason why I feel so strongly about my job," Cliffjumper announced from the podium. The audience clapped respectfully.

Blurr had known he was going to get mention. He had just known it. It wasn't like he wasn't going to get some kind of attention anyways. Everybot had been staring at him during the whole ceremony. He didn't understand what was so special. All he did was almost die. He didn't even fight.

"Cliffjumper." Optimus said, "I now designate you the title of 'Prime' and the role of head of intel."

There was applause again, though Blurr wondered if he was the only `bot who really meant his congratulations. He knew that this was a rather controversial appointment. But he knew that Cliffjumper could do it. He had his spark in the right place.

As soon as the ceremony was over, Blurr ran to meet Cliffjumper. It took awhile to maneuver through the crowd but he eventually made it. Cliffjumper was ecstatic to see him.

"I can't believe that this is actually happening to me! It's been my dream since…forever!" Cliffjumper exclaimed.

"You just had to thank me in your speech, didn't you?" Blurr smiled.

"Slag yeah! If it wasn't for you, I wouldn't be here! Nobot took me seriously until…well…we found you…" Cliffjumper stopped there.

"Then you should've thanked Jetfire, not me, because you know without him I would still be with Swindle." Blurr reminded.

"I couldn't talk about Jetfire…that's confidential above top secret…nobot can know about what is going on with them…" Cliffjumper informed solemnly. Blurr frowned. That wasn't very fair. Jetfire had put his freedom and reputation on the line when he had saved him, and now he can't even get his credit due?

"Do you think it is possible that you could send me back on the field now that you are the official head of intel?" Blurr asked. Cliffjumper looked at him nervously.

"I…I don't know, Blurr. I think it's too early for that." He replied, "I'm sorry…"

Blurr narrowed his viz scanners. "I think something is going to happen, Cliffjumper. It is entirely too quiet after so much occurring. Wouldn't you think that the Decepticons would have done something by now? You know as well as I how they react."

"Yeah, that is a little weird…but not everything has to go according to plan. And how do you know for sure that something is going to happen?"

"I'm not completely sure…but I know."

And for once, he wish he didn't.

* * *

**Ah. So complicated. I was going to write a bit more about the physical therapy session, but I really had no clue how in particular BB was going to help Blurr and it would've made this MEGA long, and I wanted to get down, so I cut it out. Hey, if you want to write it for me, go on ahead XD Red Alert was fun to write. I've never done her before, except for name mentions. When I learned that she was the one who transferred the coding I had to make her guilty. Not quite as guilty as Perceptor will be, but guilty enough. My Red Alert x Hot Shot moment is really minor, but I had to write it in. I'm practicing for when I'll have to do whole scenes with them talking and stuff. **

**At first, Blurr's triggers were Shockwave and walls. But I thought walls were kinda lame so I changed it into something more important. Or at least, I thought it was more important...The trauma Blurr experiences will come into more play later and eventually may turn into Post-Tramautic Stress Syndrome (I stll have to read up on it to make sure that's what I want)**

**AH! Blurr can see the ghosties!! This is because of his trauma issues. He saw a Prowl ghostie...a Starscream ghostie...and a...Who ghostie? XD If you've read 'For Spark's Sake', the ghostie he sees is the 'mystery character' from teh last section. I've given you enough information if you are DYING to find out who he is (he's an underappreciated minor character) but even if you find out who he was intended to be in Animated, I've taken his character and messed around with it and I doubt ANYONE (except Consuelo Higdon) will expect what will happen. **

**Well...I hope you liked it. I have mixed feelings about it, but hey: the ones I usually hate everyone loves O.O So yeah. **


End file.
